Happy Birthday, My Love
by leighann415
Summary: Niles has a few surprises in store for Daphne's birthday. Written as a birthday present for Aria (crazysockmonkeys)! :) *hugs*


**Author's Note:** This story is for Aria (crazysockmonkeys), for her birthday. I'm a day late in posting this, but I hope you don't mind the wait! Hope you had a wonderful day, and thanks for being an awesome friend, and not to mention an incredible writer. :) *hugs* And this turned out a bit longer than I originally expected, but I know nobody will mind. :)

Daphne was tired. She had a very trying day with Martin's physical therapy. The old man just flatly refused to do his exercises! Which was nothing new, of course, but Daphne wasn't sure if she could take it anymore. And also the fact that her birthday was coming up, and Niles hadn't said a word about it. Some days she just wanted to crawl into a hole and disappear. But thankfully, she had David, and that was enough for now. He brought her joy into her life.

On the morning of Daphne's birthday, Niles rolled over and grinned to himself. Secretly, he had been planning a big surprise party for Daphne for later that day. Everybody would be there, even Daphne's overbearing mother. But the one thing left was getting the cake. He didn't think he could make one, obviously, with Daphne around a lot of the time. So he decided on going to the best bakery in Seattle. He didn't care if it would be a high price to pay. Anything for Daphne was worth it.

Niles noticed then that his wife wasn't in the bed with him. He knew where she might be, so he quietly got up and sneaked down the hall to the nursery.

There she was, talking to their almost one-year-old son.

"Is Daddy planning something?"

In response, David just babbled and giggled.

"I know he knows when my birthday is, since we did get married around that time too! How can he forget such an exciting time?"

Niles continued to watch from the doorway, unbeknownst to Daphne or David.

Daphne paused, then got a faraway look in her eyes. "Someday when you're much older, I'll tell you all about your daddy's and my wedding. It was an unforgettable experience! We actually had _three_ weddings, but there's no need to go into that now."

Niles decided to make his presence known. He didn't want to interrupt this beautiful moment, but he had places to go.

He cleared his throat loudly. "Am I interrupting anything?" He went over to kiss David on the cheek.

"I was just telling David about our exciting wedding. Or wedding_s_, rather. I can't believe it's almost been two years!"

"Time does fly. And now we have this beautiful angel."

They took a moment to enjoy the life that was their son. David was truly a miracle. He almost didn't happen. So it was a surprise to everyone when Daphne became pregnant.

After a few minutes passed, Niles realized he needed to get going if he was going to order the cake before work. He would pick it up on the way home. Niles had another surprise for Daphne. He arranged with Mrs. Woodson to take next week off, and whisk Daphne away to a cabin in the woods. He could hardly wait. He needed to pack a bag for both of them though, and doing that without Daphne knowing would be no easy task. He thought back to the time when he surprised her with a Valentine's Day trip, and she went crazy when he and his dad went through her "unmentionables" without her knowing. But this time would be different, he knew.

"I need to get going, my love. I've got patients all day, and don't you have to go do Dad's therapy?"

Daphne sighed. "Oh, don't remind me. Crazy old man."

"Dad giving you a hard time?" He went over and squeezed her hand.

"More than usual. Just makes me want to tear me hair out. And on me birthday, no less!"

"Maybe today will be different." Niles smiled to himself. He told his father to try to keep Daphne there longer than usual, so he could get everything ready for the party. It was a shame that Frasier couldn't make it though. He called to say he had other plans with Charlotte himself, but that he would call Daphne on her birthday.

They both got dressed for the day, and went out on their own way. Daphne was going to bring David with her to Martin's therapy. She did that often, since she had no real babysitter. Roz was always busy managing KACL. Daphne silently hoped that Martin wouldn't give her a hard time today, of all days.

Niles entered the bakery, and there was even a bell that rang when he opened the door. The place was neatly decorated, and there were customers sitting and eating, even at this early hour.

The girl behind the counter, Julia, smiled at him. "Hello, sir. I'll be with you in a minute."

"That's ok. Take your time." Niles went over to look at the sample cakes on display. He knew exactly what he wanted, so hopefully this shouldn't take long.

In a few minutes, Julia came up to him, and said, "Hello. What can I do to serve you?"

"Well, today's my wife's birthday, and I want to get a cake for her. My family and I are having a party tonight."

"Won't that be fun? Do you know what kind you're looking for?"

"Yes. A big chocolate cake, with English roses decorated on the side. Would that be too much trouble?" Niles worried that he might be a bit _too_ specific.

"No trouble at all, sir. English roses…An interesting choice."

"Yes. My wife's from Manchester, England. She's always telling me about growing up there."

"Isn't that fascinating! She sounds lovely."

"I love her with all my heart and soul. I have a special request for the writing on the cake. I'd like it to say "Happy Birthday, My Love.""

Julia sighed. "That sounds wonderful. I'll have your cake ready to pick up at 2:00."

"Thank you very much, Julia. This cake will just make the party tonight. I'll be back at 2. Have a wonderful day."

With that, Niles got the receipt and left the store. He could hardly wait for tonight. He was thinking about their week in the woods when his phone rang. He quickly answered it before it was too late. "Hello? Dr. Niles Crane speaking."

"Niles, this is Gertrude Moon. I'm afraid I won't be able to come to the party tonight."

Niles stopped in his tracks. "What? Why not?! You know Daphne would love to see you."

"Yes, and I would love to see me daughter too, but me doctor says that I shouldn't do anything too strenuous at the moment."

Niles couldn't believe his ears. Daphne's mother was really blowing off an invitation to her only daughter's birthday party like that? He knew Daphne would be disappointed. Maybe she'd never have to find out.

"Alright, Mrs. Moon. If you have doctor's orders. She'll be heartbroken though."

"Not my Daphne. I'll be sure to call her later." With that, Mrs. Moon hung up.

Niles couldn't think for a minute that Daphne's mother might be lying. She had been known to do stunts like this before. He couldn't worry about that now. He had a party to plan, and work to get to.

The day passed on, slowly, until it was time for Niles to go pick up the cake. He said goodbye to Mrs. Woodson, and left to go to the bakery.

He arrived right on time, and Julia greeted him again with a warm smile. "Hello, Dr. Crane! You're right on time. Your cake is ready." She went over to the refrigerator, and pulled out a beautiful sight. It was exactly like he ordered. He couldn't help but almost be in tears at the sight.

"Daphne will love this. Julia, you're a genius!"

She blushed at the compliment, and said, "Just doing my job. I can wrap it up in a box for you if you'd like."

"That would be good, thanks."

A few minutes later, Niles, with the cake in his hands, left the bakery. He couldn't wait for 6:00 to get here.

Meanwhile, Daphne was starting to lose her patience with Martin. She thought she lost it long ago. He just flat out refused to work out today. And instead, played with Eddie and David. While it did bring a smile to her face to see him enjoying himself with her son, she couldn't help but feel useless.

"Alright, but don't blame me if you get a leg broken or something, old man!"

"Aww, come on Daph. Have some fun. Look, David loves playing with Eddie!"

Daphne looked, and just as Martin said, David was giggling and laughing at Eddie, which was remarkable for a baby that was not a year old yet. She couldn't help but melt at the scene.

While they were watching David and Eddie, Martin looked at the clock. It was getting close to time to leave to go to the Montana for Daphne's party.

"Well, I guess we're not getting anything done today. I have to go home to make dinner."

Martin's heart went out to his daughter-in-law. She had no idea what she was in for. "Ronee and I will come with you."

To Martin's surprise, Daphne didn't protest, and they all piled into Daphne's car, and drove over to the Montana. When they got up to the apartment Niles and Daphne shared, the lights were off. Daphne began to suspect something was going on.

"What's going on? Niles, I'm home," she called out.

At that moment, her husband appeared, carrying a tray with the biggest cake she had ever seen. He started singing, "Happy Birthday to you…"

Daphne felt tears starting to form in her eyes. So this is why Martin had been so stubborn in doing his exercises. "Old man, do you have something to do with this?"

"Nah, I just got you here. Niles did the rest. Let's turn the lights on so we can see the cake!"

The lights flipped on, and Daphne could see that the cake was a beautiful chocolate cake dotted with purple roses on the side. And on it was written, _Happy Birthday, My Love_. "Oh Niles…It's beautiful!" She leaned in to kiss her husband. He didn't forget her birthday after all!

"You're welcome, my love." He smiled mischievously. "But there's more, over there." He pointed to a table where there were gifts stacked up.

Martin and Ronee made their way into the apartment and sat down. Martin immediately exclaimed, "I need a beer!" And Niles complied. He poured a glass of wine for the other adults. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, surprising all of them.

"Who could that be?" Niles said.

He went to answer the door, and Roz and Alice came in. "Happy Birthday, Daphne!" Roz said and she went over to hug her friend.

"Roz, you came!"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss this."

"Ok, everybody's here. I think it's gift time!" Niles cheerfully announced. He didn't want to get into the fact that Mrs. Moon wasn't here. Not now.

"Everybody's here? What happened with Mrs. Moon?" Roz asked.

Daphne turned to Niles. "Mum was supposed to be here?" She looked around, and Niles could tell she looked disappointed.

"I invited her, but she called and said her doctor wouldn't allow her to attend. I'm sorry, Daphne."

"I can't say that I'm not hurt by that, but I've got all I need right here." She grinned at him. "Did I hear you say something about gifts?"

"Yes, my love. We all got you a gift, even David!" At the mention of his name, the baby giggled, which made everyone in the room laugh out loud.

"Well, then, I think I know the one I want to open first!"

Niles brought over David's package to Daphne. It was something he knew she would adore.

"You want to help me open it?" Daphne held David as she helped him "tear" open the gift. It was wrapped in the most adorable wrapping paper, that had sock monkeys dancing all over. She wondered if that was a clue to the gift inside.

As the paper fell away, her suspicion turned out to be right. Maybe she was psychic after all. It was indeed the cutest little sock monkey she had ever seen.

"Oh, thank you, David!" She exclaimed as she snuggled his little body close to hers. "I think this is something we can both enjoy."

Niles' heart was practically bursting while he watched Daphne and David. He could hardly wait for his gift to be "opened."

Daphne let David help her open up the rest of the gifts from Roz, Martin, and Ronee. They were all practical stuff to use around the house. Finally, there were two gifts left. One big sized package and one smaller sized. Niles brought her the bigger one out first. "Here you go, my love. There's an explanation with this gift, but I think it will come clear."

Daphne eagerly ripped open the box. She saw a suitcase there, all packed. She glanced questioningly at her husband. "What's all this?"

"Open this, and you'll see." He grinned, and handed her the smaller gift.

Inside, was a sheet with a piece of paper with some kind of reservations on it with trees decorated all on the sides.

"Niles?"

"I'm whisking you away to a cabin in the woods for a whole week!"

"Are you serious? We can't do that, can we? What about David?"

"We'll be happy to watch David for you two." Ronee said. "It's about time that I get to know my grandson, and get used to being called "Grandma." I'm already starting to get used to having him here," she was holding David while his parents were having their moment.

"Thank you, Grandma." Daphne couldn't resist using the word, and for once, Ronee didn't flinch.

"And thank you, Niles. What about your patients?"

"I'm taking the week off. Even psychiatrists deserve a break every now and then. I'm not taking a "no" for an answer, Daphne."

"Well, then, I can't wait! It will be so lovely." She kissed him passionately. "And seriously, thanks for this. Even though me mum isn't here, this is still the best birthday I've had in quite some time, all thanks to you. You never fail to make me happy. I love you, Niles."

Niles blushed. The evening turned out to be a success. He could hardly wait till morning, when they would be sharing more memorable moments to come. He truly didn't know how he could live without sharing his days with the most incredible angel on Earth.

**The End**


End file.
